A Dragon of Ice & Fire
by The Dragon's story
Summary: AU where Robert's rebellion didn't happen, Jon was born and Lyanna's still alive but that doesn't mean they'll live happily in the Red Keep for destiny and fate had other plans for them, Jon has a big responsibility resting on his shoulders, will he fulfill his destiny? Will he succeed in his mission? How will he face the hardships that stand in his path?
1. Chapter 1

Lyanna was riding through Wintertown when she lost herself in her thoughts, a year ago they were all a happy in Winterfell, her brothers Brandon, Ned who finished his fostering in the Vale and little Benjen who wasn't so little anymore, now Brandon is dead because the Boltons, by the Leech Lord Roose who put a knife in his heart himself, Ned, however, avenged their brothers death and decimated house Bolton and burned every Bolton sigil and tore down the Dreadfort to the ground, Ned married Brandon's betrothed Catelyn Tully, keeping their promise to House Tully, she liked Cat, she was a nice girl and would be a wonderful wife for her quiet wolf of a brother, and she running away with Prince Rhaegar may he burn in the seven hells, she was glad that her son, her beautiful baby boy didn't look anything like his father, her Jon looked every inch a Stark, he resembled Ned and one would suppose that he was his father.

She arrived at the gates of Winterfell, the guards opened them to her, surprised after seeing her for the first time in over a year after she disappeared, she rode in clutching her son in her arms when she saw Ned walking with his wife, they stopped when they saw her and practically ran to her, she handed Catelyn the bundle in her arms before she hugged Ned with all her strength, Cat's eyes widened when she saw that she was holding a babe in her arms, Ned kept hugging her for too long murmuring something about being happy until Cat called his name to spare her good-sister from his affections.

"I'm so happy to see you Lya, we thought you were dead after disappearing like that and with what the Boltons did," he said after stepping back and spat the last part.

"Me too Ned, I'm happy to be home and be with you here," she said happily after seeing her brother in a long time.

"Lady Lyanna,... " Catelyn began but not knowing what to say as she held Jon in her arms, Lyanna took her son from her good-sister arms and showed him to a confused Ned.

"Ned, meet your nephew Jon Stark," she said, only furthering his confusing, Ned didn't know there is any other male Stark apart from him and Bnejen.

"What do you mean Lya? who's his father?" he said as he held his nephew and smiled at him.

"it's better we get inside and father for this conversation," she told him.

Ned only nodded as he continued holding his nephew and lead his wife and sister to his father's solar, they found him there, his father looked up at him with a small smile that he reserved only for his children, the smile widened after seeing Lya coming in the room, he stood up and came and embraced his daughter, she returned his hug then they sat down, Lya took her son from Ned and sat down rocking him a little so he can sleep again after waking up, her son was always silent he rarely cried or made any noise.

"Now Lya, who's the father?" Ned asked after sitting down. Rickard didn't understand then he peeked at the babe his daughter was holding and didn't see the brown reddish hair that Robb has.

"Rhaegar Targaryen," she told them with a low voice, she saw Ned clenching his teeth while and Cat gaped and held her hand to her mouth, her father seemed angry at first but then strangely calmed down.

Rickard was angry when his daughter told them her son's father is Rhaegar Targaryen, now King Rhaegar after the death of the Mad King after drinking wildfire thinking he'll turn into a dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen was a married man with a daughter and a son, but then he remembered his promise and duty that he made to his father long ago so he told his daughter to explain to them what happened

"Rhaegar came to me, charmed me, I thought he loved me and asked me to marry him, he said that his wife couldn't bear any more children and she gave him her blessings to find another wife and give a Visenya to his Rhaenys and Aegon, but when I birthed Jon which was hard and difficult and the maester who examined me said that I can't bear any more children, Rhaegar didn't care because he got his child, but when he saw that the babe was a boy, not a girl, he told me that I was useless now and he told me to leave" she explained to them

"Father we should call the banners, Robert will stand with us as Lord Arryn and Lord Hoster, we can't stand for this, he insulted House Stark as a whole by doing this, a king or not," Ned the typical quiet wolf was enraged after what his sister told them.

"No Ned please don't go to another war, I already lost Brandon I won't stand for losing any of you" begged him and her father.

Rickard was enraged after hearing the treatment his beloved daughter went through, but she was right a war wouldn't do anything at least the child wasn't a bastard and he made a holy vow in front of the Godswood to serve the child of Ice and Fire and keep him safe and protect him no matter what and a war would only place him in danger.

"No Ned, a war would only put the child in danger and I won't allow that I swore a vow long ago as did my predecessors to protect him and I would be damned to break a vow lest our ancestors start rolling in their graves," he told his son and heir but addressed them all as whole, he was met with a confused looks from Ned and Catelyn and grateful and confused look from Lyanna, he stood up and walked to his ancestors sword and unsheathed it, he walked to where Lyanna was sitting

"What his name Lyanna?" he asked his daughter softly

"I named him Jon after King Jon Stark" she replied clutching the babe closer to her

He kneeled and put the sword to the ground which surprised them all and said " I, Rickard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and Guardian of this kingdom do swear my life to you Jon of House Stark and Targaryen as the child of Ice and Fire I swear me and mine to you, to protect you and serve you in my full capacity until my death,"

he turned to a very much surprised Ned and told him to do the same after Ned finished reciting his vow he went and sat down in his chair and started explaining to those around him what and why he did what he did.

"King Torrhen Stark had the sight or the greendreams as they are called and so did King Aegon Targaryen like his ancestor Daenys the dreamer, King Torrhen bent the knee to keep his people safe and King Aegon didn't touch the north, nobody knew why but Torrhen and Aegon, Aegon and Torrhen instructed their children and their heirs after them that one day a child descendant of the blood of the dragon and the blood of the kings of winter and child of Ice and Fire and so they must serve him and follow him, the Targaryens lost their promise after the dance of dragons and the promise was lost in their family but ours wasn't my father on his deathbed told me and made me vow and instructed me to do the same to my children, I was going to instruct Brandon when the time came, now that burden was going to fall on Ned, but the child of Ice and Fire is here and to him we owe our allegiance, not King Rhaegar or Aegon Targaryen or anyone else based on the orders and instructions of Aegon the Dragon, when the time comes this child will have to go on a journey alone and until the time comes we must raise him to be a good and honorable man and teach him all he needs to be a great man," he explained to them all, they were shocked to hear this no one knew could've imagined this.

"I will not allow my son to go anywhere dangerous not a king or a vow would make me allow him to go into danger," Lyanna said after getting past her shock.

"He will have a hard life in front of him my dear daughter but I don't think any of us will have a choice when the time comes, but we'll make sure he is ready, he will have a family here, he'll have his mother with him, Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat and his grandfather of course to guide him," Rickard said

"And he will be raised with his cousin Robb and other cousins of course," Catelyn adds

"We can't call him Jon Targaryen, so he'll take his mother's name, he'll be Jon Stark until the time comes and we reveal the truth to him," Rickard said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I yield!" Robb yelled for the tenth time this day as he lost again to his cousin Jon, whom he never won against ever in his life, he took his cousin's hand and stood up, cleaned himself from the dirt.

Jon had a smile on his face as he won again against his cousin Robb, he was excellent with the sword his grandfather and uncle insisted that he must train very hard more than his cousin and the Winterfell heir, he was also gifted he could beat the master-at-arms in Winterfell, Ser Rodrick and he was an experienced man who went to war and fought in real battles.

"Seems you lost again, Robb," he teased his cousin, Robb frowned and shook his hand getting frustrated everytime he lost a spar.

"if you only used one sword I would've won," Robb said, Jon was used fighting with dual swords so he can move fast and strike more instead of using a shield.

"Jon!" a familiar voice yelled from behind him, he turned around and saw Bran running toward him, he stopped and breathed heavily until he caught his breath and said "Jon, aunt Lyanna, and grandfather, and father request your presence at their solar,"

He nodded and ruffed Bran's hair and made his way to his grandfather's solar, Martyn Cassel was the one guarding the door, he opened it when he saw him, he got in and saw his grandfather Rickard Stark sitting in his desk and his beautiful mother and uncle Ned sitting across from him, they turned around when they heard him come in, his mother smiled widely upon seeing him, he kissed her head and greeted him uncle and grandfather

"You requested my presence, my lord,"

"Father please, he doesn't need this, please don't take him away from me," his mother begged his grandfather which made him confused, his grandfather motioned for him to sit down and so he did.

"Lyanna we have no choice, it has been foretold and we swore a vow and now he's grown man of six and ten name days he must accept his duty and responsibility," his grandfather said.

"What is this about? I don't understand," he asked them utterly confused.

"Jon, it's time you knew who your father is," his Uncle Ned said with a sad voice, his Uncle was like a father to him. He knew not to bring up the subject of his father when heard his mother cry at night when he asked her long ago and he loved his mother dearly and wished only happiness for her.

"Who is he?" he asked them.

"Rhaegar Targaryen," his mother said with a low voice. He was shocked, the king was his father, but he was married twice and already had two daughters and two sons of his own, this meant he was a bastard, but he asked his mother long ago and she assured him that he wasn't one.

"WHAT?" he asked with a trembling voice from his shock.

"I was young and foolish a long time ago, he charmed me and I was stupid to think that he was in love with me, he told me that he had his wife's blessing to marry me and have a third child his Visenya for Aegon and Rhaenys because Elia couldn't bear any more children, after birthing you I became infertile but when he saw that I had a son instead of a girl he told me that I was useless and to take you and leave because he didn't want another son, he wanted a Visenya because the dragon has three heads he said," his mother said with tears in her eyes while looking down

He was shocked, to say the least, and he was angry, he loved his mother so much and he would cut down anyone who harmed her in any way a king or not.

"But that's not all Jon, we gave you your mother's name instead of your father to keep you safe and for you to grow up happy in Winterfell with your family, we love you, Jon, you must never doubt that but that's not all why we called you here Jon, there's more." His grandfather said with a soft voice.

"What do you mean grandfather?" he asked.

"Since the Targaryen conquest, a vow was vowed by every lord of Winterfell since Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to Aegon the Dragon, King Aegon had the sight and Torrhen also had the greensight, Aegon and Torrhen both saw the same thing, a child, a man being born of the union of their houses, he'll be the only one with such combination, a man with the blood of Old Valyria the Blood of the Dragon and the blood of the first men and the Blood of Kings of Winter, a child of Ice and Fire, every Lord of Winterfell since Torrhen Stark swore to protect the child and serve him if he was born in their time, and you Jon is that union, the day Lyanna came back with you is the day our vow became true, House Stark swore itslef to you, Aegon the Dragon also passed his promise to his heirs but with the time passing and the dance of dragons the promise was lost to them but not to us, you are the prince that was promised, when Aegon left the north he left you something in the care of house Stark until you are of age to have it and you are a man enough to bear the responsibility that comes with it." His grandfather explained which made his eyes widened.

In a few moments, he found out that he was a Targaryen and a prince by right and his father threw him and his mother away and that another Targaryen foretold his birth for almost 300 years, his jaw dropped after hearing his grandfather's words but recomposed himself for his family that loved him and protected him all his life.

"What responsibility grandfather? and what did he leave?" he asked. his grandfather stood up and picked up a chest from behind him and set it on the desk, he motioned him to open and so he did, he found two swords with fancy pommels and scabbards and a folded paper, he picked them up and unsheathed them, he was surprised when he found them to be Valyrian steel bastard swords his favored swords, he picked the paper and unfolded it and saw a map leading beyond the wall, he was confused and asked his grandfather to explain

"Jon, you remember your dreams right?" Jon knew of course what he meant, those dreams that didn't leave him be, a big heart three bigger than the one in Winterfell and an old man stuck in roots and a crow with three eyes telling him ' _you must come'_ he understood his grandfather the moment he mentioned the dream, he was smarter than most of the others, of course, he picked up on things without the others having to explain for him especially with him holding a map leading beyond the wall to a three.

"This leads to the heart three, doesn't it? but what will I find there?" He asked which made his mother looked at him horrified like he was mad.

"You're not going anywhere at all," she told him firmly.

"I told you before Lyanna he doesn't have a choice and he'll be safe until he learned of his purpose and his duty, then he'll have to be careful," his grandfather said.

"Yes Jon you're a man grown now and so you must go there, you'll have to leave soon, I prepared a horse and supplies for you to leave a soon as possible," his grandfather said with a sad voice.

"Of course my lord, I'll leave after saying goodbye to my cousins," he told them as he stood up, his mother stood up crying and embraced him tightly he returned her embrace and assured her that he'll do his best to stay safe and that didn't give the slightest comfort until he promised that he'll come back to her that she let him go, she knew that he always kept his word no matter what, he embraced his uncle who was silent throughout their conversation and hugged his grandfather too, he picked the two swords the put them on his back, they had elegant pommels with black scales on them that made the swords latch onto their wielders hands and golden dragon head on the pommels, he went outside and searched for his cousins, he found them in the hall eating their luncheon with their mother, he told them that he was leaving for a while but he didn't specify where or when he'll come back despite their pleading but he wasn't moved which made his heart hurt, he suspected his aunt knew as she hugged him tightly and told him to be safe, he shook hands with Robb, ruffled Bran, Arya and Rickon's hair and kissed Sansa's cheek.

He walked outside and found his grandfather and mother waiting near a black big horse, he hugged his mother again and kissed her forehead, he shook his grandfather's hand and promised him to do him proud in which his grandfather assured him that he was already proud of him, he mounted his horse with his swords on his back and supplies attached to his saddles and Ghost his obedient Direwolf by his side, he bid his family a last goodbye and rode out of Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

He rode hard and fast since he left Winterfell, he wanted to know what's waiting for him at his destination, when he reached Castle Black they laughed at him when he told them that he wanted to go beyond the Wall, when he showed Lord Commander Mormont his grandfather's seal he offered him some rangers to help him but he refused, he already knew the way, he had a map for that, and he was very skilled with the sword so he spent a night in Castle Black and rode hard beyond the wall, it was beautiful here, the air was fresh and the land had a wild beauty, Ghost fitted perfectly in the snow with his white fur and he had grown imensely since they rode out of Winterfell he was already bigger than most normal wolves but now he was near the size of pony it's probably due to his appetite lately, he always found him hunting and eating, he was glad he didn't have to hunt he had a lot of supplies that will probably last him the way back too. He was now sitting around a small fire he made, with Ghost laying next to his feet guarding him against any danger, he was a day away from his destination according to the map, he slept knowing that he was safe with Ghost with him there, so far he wasn't attacked or met anyone at all since Castle Black.

He woke up that morning, he got up petted Ghost, then he heard small footsteps from behind him, Ghost stood up and raised his ears, Jon unsheathed his swords from his back which he named them Fang and Claw and looked around him

"if there's anyone out there come out into the open!" he shouted.

Then a small green creature walked around a tree and walked toward him, he was shocked, to say the least, he remembered his mother's stories about the children of the forests, he always thought them to be just stories but here he was standing in front of what could none other than a children of the forest

"Are you a ... children of the forest?" he asked hesitantly not knowing how to deal with the situation.

"That is true young one, this one is called Leaf," the creature told him.

"How are you alive? I thought your kind was dead," he asked confused.

"Not all of us young one, come I will lead you to the three-eyed crow for we have awaited your arrival for years now," she told him as she turned and started walked, he remembers the three-eyed crow of his dreams so he followed her, he checked his map and saw that she going in the same direction, he pulled the reins of his horse and followed her with Ghost at his side.

They walked for hours until he saw the heart tree of his dreams, it was beautiful that was the only word one can describe it with, with snow all around it and its red leaves on the countless branches made it look like a vision. They walked to it and Leaf led him into an entrance underneath the three, he walked in and was met with a sight of a group of children of the forest and an old man deep into the roots of the heart three the same as his dreams, they all looked at him and it made him uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say and none could blame him, he just met creatures that he thought were Old Nan's stories and saw what must be a hundred-year-old man who was the same one in his dreams stuck in the middle of a tree.

"Jon Targaryen, you have finally come," the old man said. It was the first time anyone referred to him by his real name instead of Jon Stark, he always wanted to know who's his father was and even now when he wanted nothing more than cut his head off and put it in a spike for what he did to his mother and him but he accepted the name nonetheless surely not every Targaryen was as bad as him.

"Who are you?" he asked the old man not wanting to waste any more time he was already away from his family for a long time than he used.

"Before, I was referred to Brynden Rivers, but now I am the Three-eyed raven for I have a thousand eye and one, I looked after you since you were born, I was the one in your dreams calling you here so that you could learn your responsibility and for there is something here you must have," the old man said. He was shocked to learn that this man was Brynden Rivers or Bloodraven as he was known he remembered him from Maester Luwin's lessons, he was a Targaryen bastard that ended the Blackfyre rebellion by killing Daemon Blackfyre with arrows alongside his sons with him.

"That can't be Lord Bloodraven died ranging beyond the wall." he knew the stories, of course, he knew that Brynden Rivers was dead and even if he wasn't killed he'd be dead as he was very old to stay alive all this time.

"I never died great-nephew, I came here looking for the children and to learn their songs so I can master my powers and keep the history of the world until my successor succeed me," The Three-eyed raven said, he then realized that Brynden Rivers was actually his great grand uncle much time over.

"My grandfather told me I had a responsibility and I would find it here and that I have a duty to the realm," he addressed the thing that ate his mind all this time, he thought long and hard about what this duty or responsibility might be.

"You are the Song of Ice and Fire, you were born for greatness as you know the Targaryen kings are becoming less and less stable by the years and they would plunge the world into despair and leave it unprepared for the darkness that is coming, but you are the prophesized redeemer that will unite the kingdoms and put them into order and you alone can face the darkness that is to come." the Three-eyed raven said looking at him unflinching.

"What? you want me to plunge the kingdoms into war, killing thousand to usurp the throne from the king even though I hate him for what he did, it's not right and still, I have an older brother who is ahead of me in the succession and probably no one in the kingdoms knows about me, so tell me why would I put Westeros through war to get a throne that I have no right to? and tell me how do I even prove that I am a Targaryen, my own father threw me away and didn't recognize me as his son, and I don't know if you noticed but I look nothing like a Targaryen, who would support me? how can I do it even if I wanted to?" he asked the old man, he wasn't comfortable about waging war, he hated the man who sired him for his actions towards his mother but still, he was the king and he had all the kingdoms standing with him, against him a single man who can probably convince the northern lords for they loved him and respected him and they hated King Rhaegar because he didn't help them with the Iron born invasion and they stood alone with the help of the Riverlands and some lords of the Vale.

"This is your burden young one, the road ahead of you is long and hard but you should face it nonetheless if you want to save those you love from the darkness if you want to save the Seven Kingdoms from the darkness that it is to come you have to do it, as for proving that you are a Targaryen and the blood of the dragon, for that I have a solutions."

"Darkness? what is this darkness you're talking about? and what solution might that be?" he asked getting irritated by the vague answers he was receiving.

"You'll know about it when the time will come, as for the proof I will show you." the Three-eyed Raven said, a few of the children drew black sharp daggers, he stepped back fearing an attack, they didn't even notice him as they cut down the roots freeing the old man, Leaf brought him a cane and still he had trouble walking probably due to the many years he was stuck there, he rushed to help him, he put his hand on his shoulder and helped him stand, the old man thanked him and told Leaf to lead the way, they walked until they came upon a very large room, he saw big gate of wood on the other side of the room, he turned to the right and froze, he saw what must be none other than three big dragons laying there on the ground, he turned to Brynden Rivers with wide eyes and the old man must've saw his questioning eyes

"These three dragons escaped the doom of Old Valyria, they roamed the world searching to find the place where most magic rested, they flew here and stayed, the dragons are magical creature, they feed on magic, they were riderless so they slumbered here waiting for their riders or rider for one of the Blood can bond with mroe than one dragon, I looked for their origin or their name but I found nothing, I looked around for ways of waking them and I saw you, Jon Targaryen waking them up and riding them out of this place," the Three-eyed raven explained.

"What? me? how can I wake them let alone ride them? they must be dead, the doom happened over 300 years ago they are dead there's no doubt," he told the madman next to him, how was he supposed to wake them? he thought to himself.

"You forget that you have the blood of the dragon in your veins, let your instincts guide you for these are the three dragon heads you need in to help you in your quest," the Three-eyed raven told him.

He looked at the three dragons sleeping in front of him he approached them and they didn't move, he could hear them breathing confirming that they were alive, then he didn't know what took over him as he unsheathed Fang and got to the black and red dragon and cut him slightly next to his wing, a few drops of blood fell and he drank some of them, he did the same thing with the other two, one was white as snow the same as Ghost and the other had golden scales, he did the same thing thinking all the time how disgusting that was but he couldn't help himself it was like something else took over him, He then took his dagger after sheathing his sword and cut his palm, he squeezed his hand and let the blood drop in the mouths of the dragons, he stepped back next to the others who were watching him. Nothing happened for a moment, then he felt something deep inside him like it was fire running through his veins he felt stronger and faster than before, then he saw the dragons open their eyes, all three of them had red blood eyes like Ghost did, he stepped back and the dragons picked their heads and screeched at him making him cover his ears, after the dragons stopped he stepped up slowly until he stood face to face with the black and red dragon who met his gaze then lowered his head in respect, he carressed his scales then moved to their others and the same thing happend.

He turned to the black and red dragon and he knew it was a male, he didn't know how but he it was a male, he decided on a name for him and told him "Your name will be Syrax," the dragon screeched approvingly

he turned to the white dragon and said "Your name will be Snowfyre," the white dragon screeched happily approving of his name.

then he turned to the golden scaled dragon and said "Your name will Goldfyre," then the golden dragon screeched in approval.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he went to the middle in front of the three dragons and stood and opened his hands and closed his eyes, the dragons pulled their heads slowly and shot their fire simultaneously at him, he didn't burn but he felt warmth all around him, he opened his eyes slowly and saw fire still pouring on him, he looked down and saw his clothes burning down and he was left naked, the dragons stopped and he opened his eyes once again, he saw his body was naked but he didn't feel any cold despite being in the north, north of the wall nonetheless, he saw out of the corner of his eye his hair was different, it was now instead of black, it was as white as snow he touched it and it felt like his older hair but the color was different, he turned around to face the others, he saw Leaf coming to him and giving him some black clothes, he didn't ask her where she got them, he just took them and wore them, feeling awkward standing there naked with people watching him.

"Do you swear to do your duty and take on the burden that you were born for Jon Targaryen?" the Three-eyed raven asked.

He didn't hesitate again feeling something pushing him into making his decision "I swear to bring justice to the world, I swear to rule with honor and fairness, I swear to restore House Targaryen into its previous glory and I swear to stand and fight against the Darkness that is to come," He said.

"Over there in that box you'll find Aegon the conqueror's armor and his corwn, he gave them to my predecessor and he entrusted them with him awaiting your arrival, Leaf and some of the others will join for they have to train my successor for some things changed and I won't be able to teach him to succeed me, go rejoin your family, go and honor your pledge, you came in here as Jon Stark but you leave as Jon Targaryen, kill the boy and let the man be born," the Three-eyed raven said.

He nodded and looked back at the dragons, his dragons he thought, now they were his he watched them as they got out of the room through the gates that they stepped on like it was nothing, he turned to the chest that Brynden Rivers pointed to him, he opened it and found a Valyrian steel armor that looked exactly like the pictures and drawings he saw in the history books in Maester Luwin's lessons, he picked it up and put it on with the help of Leaf who stood next to him, he put the helm on and picked up the crown and attached it to his hip, he got out and saw the dragons for the first time in the open, they were very large, Syrax spread his wings and Snowfyre and Goldfyre followed suit and he just stood there watching the beautiful scene in front of him as the sunlight reflected off their scales.


	4. Chapter 4

He could see Winterfell on the horizon, he was excited being back home again, he was riding on top of Syrax the black dragon, Ghost was lying behind him on top of the big dragon he looked right and saw Snowfyre with two children of the forest on top of her, Snowfyre was a she-dragon, he just felt it like he did with Syrax and Goldfyre was a female as well, he looked at the beautiful golden she-dragon to his left and saw Leaf riding on top of her.

He circled around Winterfell very high in the sky so nobody could see him, then he decided to land in the courtyard of Winterfell he needed to announce his real heritage to the world and what's a better way to do so than landing with three full-grown dragons in front of everyone. Syrax fly down and blocked the sun he could see people in Winterfell looking up and he could hear screams of shouts calling out the dragons in the sky, he landed in the middle of the courtyard that barely fit for Syrax, he dismounted his dragon and he could some brave guards approaching him spears but then they stopped when they saw Ghost following him and standing next to him, he looked around and saw some of the women who fainted, he saw some people running to hide afraid of the dragon, he then turned to Syrax and ordered him to go hunting and harm no one else but prey.

After Syrax ascended to the skies, he turned right and saw his family standing there, his mother, of course, his grandfather Rickard, uncle Ned and aunt Cat and Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon they all had fear and awe in their eyes they all stood there and watched with amazement as the dragons circled Winterfell shadowing the sun itself, all stood, except for his mother who ran to him not caring if there's one dragon or a horde of them, his mother was fearless and he always admired that about her, he ran to her and met with her in the middle, she embraced him in a bone crushing hug, she clutched to him as if her life depended on it and he did the same.

"My boy, my beautiful baby boy you finally came back," she said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Well, I did promise you didn't I mother?" he told her with a smile as he kissed her forehead, they broke their embrace and he took her arm in his and made their way to the rest of the family, he hugged his grandfather tightly, he loved his grandfather dearly, he was always there for him filling the void of the father that he had.

"I'm proud of you Jon," his grandfather said with a rare big and proud smile on his face. He turned to his uncle and he did the same, but his uncle was unable to say nothing more than welcome home as he kept staring at his dragons, he went next to his aunt Cat and kissed her hand while she was still staring at Syrax, he moved to Robb who didn't even notice him until he hit him in the shoulder which brought him out to reality

"Seven hells Jon, that's a dragon," Robb said not realizing that his mother was standing next to him, his cursing brought her out of her thoughts as she scowled at him and hissed "Language" and slapped his shoulder which made them laugh, he kissed Sansa's hand and ruffled Bran's hair, he moved to Arya who was looking at the dragons not in fear but amazement with a wide smile on her face

"Can you give me a ride on top of him Jon?" she asked excitedly, he only nodded at her and moved to Rickon who ran away to his mother when he saw him.

Snowfyre and Goldfyre descended being smaller than Syrax they fitted comfortably as they landed in the courtyard one at a time, the children of the forest got down which made the occupants of Winterfell gape in surprise at seeing the once thought to be legends creatures, they came and stood next to him

"Grandfather, mother, uncle, aunt these are Leaf, Ash, and Black knife, they are some of the children of the forest" he introduced them to his family who stared at them with wide eyes not believing what they're saying

"Men, they are the children, for we have existed far longer than man has been breathing on this world," Leaf said with a soft and sweet voice that made his aunt Catelyn faint almost immediately and she nearly hit the ground if it was for her husband.

They made their way to the great hall, he had his right hand on his mother's shoulder as they walked in, him, his mother, grandfather, and Leaf and her companions, they sat down at the table, he sat next to his mother and waited for the children to settle down on their chairs until he addressed his mother and grandfather who looked at him with wide eyes probably after noticing the silver-white hair and the deep violet eyes that he had

"I know my hair is white and eyes are violet, it's the traditional looks of Targaryens after all," he told them making jest, in the end, to lighten up the mood which wasn't successful

"That's a Valyrian steel armor, I've seen it before, I don't know where but I've seen it," His grandfather told him

"Yes, probably in history books, with Aegon the first wearing it," he said which made his grandfather's eyes widen.

"Whappened Jon? what did you find where you went?" his mother worriedly asks.

He told them of everything, the first time when he met Leaf and led him to lord Bloodraven who was the last Greenseer and called himself the three-eyed raven, he told them what he told him to do and how he awakened dragons from their stony position and how the dragon shot fire at him which made his hair and eyes change in color. After he finished he awaited a moment for them to absorb all of what he told them after getting out of their shock his grandfather asked: "What are the children of the forest doing here?"

"They said they came here to train the next three-eyed raven and to help me in my quest," he replied.

"You are right young one, I'll stay by your side and help you in every way I can and Ash and Black knife will stay here after I teach them the common tongue and teach young Brandon Stark of how to control his abilities," Leaf said.

"Do you have to Jon? I don't want you risking your life, I can't lose you, Jon, do you really have to?" his mother asked him pleading for him to change his mind.

"Believe me, mother, I have no wish for a throne nor a crown and I tried to tell him that but he told me that there's no other way I must be the one, he said I must unite the realm," he told her pleading her with his eyes to understand. He really didn't want a crown or a throne, he didn't desire any power at all.

"He's right Lyanna, the realm is broken, we hate Rhaegar for what he did to you and when he ignored our pleas for help when the Iron scum attacked, the reach want their daughter to be queen, Tywin the Old lion is still upset when his daughter was passed over for Elia Martell's favor and his grandchild won't sit on the throne, the Vale is fighting among themselves because of the lack of Arryn direct heir, Jon Arryn doesn't have any sons and his nephew Denys Arryn died in that hunting accident, Robert is a drunken whoremonger who doesn't care about anything other than drinking and fathering bastards and hunting," His grandfather Rickard agreed with him.

"And the Martell's will undoubtedly be upset with the crown when they hear of Jon's true heritage over the slight against their sister twice over now," he adds to his surprise.

"what?" he asked.

"We sent my marriage documents and your birth certificate to the citadel to announce your existence to the realm two days ago," his mother explained to him.

"That's good, I had to reveal myself anyways and with my looks and dragons no one would doubt my claim," he told them.

"We also received an invitation for tourney at Harrenhal after the Whent's finished rebuilding it, it's to celebrate Crown prince Aegon's name day and it's supposed to be the biggest tourney in years," she adds,

"Well, I think it's time to meet the rest of my family," he told them smiling thinking of the people's reactions to Syrax, Snowfyre, and Goldfyre.


	5. Chapter 5

After three days of his arrival, they headed for Harrenhal after some of the lords joined them, they were excited to meet the hidden Targaryen prince they already loved for his honorable character and noble actions, they were terrified when they saw the dragons, even the GreatJon Umber stood silently after seeing them which shocked everyone for they knew him to be a loud lord with his booming voice and his love for drinking and fighting, word already spread about his dragons, some said that they were as big a Balerion the Black Dread especially Syrax who was the biggest of the three, he agreed of course, his dragons were ridiculously big he was brought out of his thoughts when his mother called his name

"Are you afraid of what might happen?" she asked worried about him.

"No, I'm not, are you?" he asked his mother.

"No, I'm fine," she lied to him, he always caught her lies, she was like Arya, terrible at lying.

"Come on mother, I know you're lying," he told her, she turned to him and feinted hurt

"Are you calling your poor mother a liar Jon?" she asked him with amusement in her voice, Gods he loved his mother, she was his mother and best friend at the same time, he could talk to her about anything and they would always laugh together.

"I would never do such thing mother, but I could always tell when you're lying, you're much like Arya, your cheek flicks when you lie," he told her.

"Speaking of Arya, did you give her a ride on Syrax?" she asked trying to change the subject and he answered her not wanting to press her,

"Aye, and I regret doing so, I thought she would be afraid when we flew high into the sky but she kept laughing and when we descended she asked me when can I take her again on a ride," he told his mother which made her laugh, he always liked making his mother laugh,

"You're right you know? Arya's like me, she's fearless," she told him with a smile on her lovely face, she darted her gaze from him to his side where Ghost came in silently after hunting and started walking next to him,

"Gods I didn't even hear him, he's like you, you know? when you were a child," she told him still looking at Ghost, and he never heard that one before

"What do you mean?"

"You were always silent, you hardly cried or made a noise, compared to Catelyn with Robb who's screams woke the whole castle, I was the luckiest mother in the world," she answered with a proud smile on her face, he leaned in the kissed her forehead

"Mother, I know that you're afraid of might happen after the citadel announced my existence, but you have to understand that I'm here and I'll burn Harrenhal to the ground again just to make you happy, all I need is you by my side as always and I'm complete, that until you find me a girl which you might think worthy of me," he told his mother which made her cry and laugh at the end.

"I don't think that there's a girl out there that I think might be worthy of you, I'm so proud of you Jon," she told him with tears in her eyes.

"Well if that's the case, I'll stay celibate then," he joked which got him a playful slap on the shoulder from his mother

"Don't even think about it boy, I want to play with my grandchildren so you'll have to endure with your wife until you give them to me," she told him with a mischievous smile which made him blush.

He was on top of Syrax flying in the air when he spotted Harrenhal in the distance, it was a big castle, slightly bigger than Winterfell which was considered the biggest in the realm, he understood why his ancestor Aegon the Dragon chose it to display the might of a dragon, and he thought of what people might think of another black and red dragon flying toward a newly built Harrenhal, he saw a lot of tents in the ground with people that looked like ants from the height he was in, he flew down and across Harrenhal which made the people down in the ground look up when they saw three giants shadows that blocked the sun, he circled the Castle which made more people come out and look at him and he can clearly hear shouts, he stayed circling the castle until he saw that the Stark party arrived, which made him land, he flew down on Syrax leaving Snowfyre and Goldyre in the air flying in circles, when he landed Syrax shook the ground itself, Syrax screeched warningly to those nearby, he got down, looked around and saw mutltiple people with their eyes widening when they saw him with his silver-white hair and deep violet eyes wearing the armor of Aegon the conqueror dismounting a big black and red dragon, he laughed internly at their reactions, he saw silver haired man wearing a crown looking at him with wide eyes, this must be the king he thought, the same man that threw him and his mother, he saw near him a young man with blonde and silver hair that looked like the king, this must be Aegon he thought, your own brother he thought, he ignored everyone's staring at him and turned and stroked Syrax's scales and told him to join his sisters and go hunting, he moved through the crowd who made way for him, he reached his mother who was still atop her horse, he handed her his hand to help her dismount, she took it with a proud smile on her beautiful visage, he saw his uncle, and cousin Robb dismount, Arya and Sansa getting out of the carriage, his aunt Catelyn stayed in Winterfell with Rickon and their grandfather, he put his hand around his mother and lead them behind his Uncle Ned who was greeted by lord Whent

"My lord of Stark, it's a pleasure to have you here my lord," Lord Whent greeted them, his grandfather retired a few years back and let his uncle Ned become the lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

"We thank you for your hospitality, my lord," his uncle replied, lord Whent seemed to hesitate a moment before he turned to him and smiled.

"It's pleasure to meet you, my prince," he said with a little smile on his face,

"it's an honor to be here lord Whent," he replied.

"Come, my lords and ladies let me show you your chambers," he told them, they started walking when he noticed that most of the people were still staring at him, they kept staring until he walked into the castle.

Lord Whent showed them their rooms, Harrenhall was the biggest castle in the realm and lord Whent's family consisted of only four members and Ser Oswell Whent is on the Kingsguard, so they were plenty of rooms for the guests of the great houses and some important lords and their families

He ordered Ghost, who was the only Direwolf that came with them, the rest stayed in Winterfell for some reason, but Ghost never left his side since the day he found him, and Ghost after returning from beyond the Wall was the biggest of the direwolves, he nearly as big as a horse, he ordered him to watch over his mother despite her protests. He walked into the room that lord Whent showed him and he jumped into the bed from exhaustion, he was lying on the bed when he heard a knock on his door he told whoever knocked to come in and in walked in a knight with white armor and and white cloak and he recognized him to be none other than a Kingsguard.

"My prince, the king requests your presence," the knight told him.

"May I ask your name good Ser?" he asked the man in front of him.

"Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard my prince, it's a pleasure seeing you again," apparently Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning told him.

"Have we met before Ser Arthur?" he asked him after standing up.

"Yes my prince, I was there when you were born, and I visited Winterfell once under disguise when I was giving leave to visit my family in Starfall on time," Ser Arthur told him, he was surprised, of course, he never saw him or noticed him in Winterfell before.

"so you visited me in Winterfell instead of visiting your family? may I ask why?" he asked as he walked out of his room and followed Ser Arthur to see the king who was also his father, for the first time in his life.

"Lady Lya and I grew to be close friends in the short time we spent, I never approved of what happened but I swore a vow nonetheless to protect and observe not give my opinion," Ser Arthur told him with his head down probably in shame, he knew the reputation of ser Arthur, he was known for his honor much like his Uncle Ned and no honorable man would've approved of what happened.

They walked silently until they reached the king's solar, he waited outside as Ser Arthur went in and introduced him, he got out and opened the door for him, he felt anxious and a little bit afraid, he walked in and saw the king sitting behind his desk looking at him with an unreadable face, to his right was sitting a beautiful women with slightly dark skin and brown eyes and black hair with a small smile on her face, this must be Queen Elia he thought, to the King's right was sitting the young man he saw earlier with blonde-silver hair and violet eyes with a smile on his face, this must be my brother Aegon he thought, to his left was sitting a perfect copy of Queen Elia except for the deep violet eyes much like him who had an awkward smile on her face and to the Queen's right was sitting a silver haired and beautiful young girl who's expression didn't give much for interpertation, this must be Daenaerys my aunt he thought, behind the queen stood a man with the same tanned skin and brown eyes that glared at him and his face was clear as the sun, this must be prince Oberyn he thought, he hates me and deems me a living slight against his sister, and behind the king stood a young man with silver hair and with disdain on his face, this must be my Uncle Viserys he thought

"Your graces," he bowed to them after all his mother raised him to be honorable and respectable even though he hated the man he's bowing to. The king motioned for him to sit down, so he sat down in the middle of the room like he was on trial.

"How did you hatch your dragons?" the king, his father asks him after seeing him for the first time in sixteen years, the queen looked at her husband with confused look like she must've read his thoughts and the same for Aegon and Rhaenys but the others were still looking at him

"And here I thought we were going to talk about the weather," he japes, which makes Aegon and Rhaenys smile and struggle to hold their laugh, Prince Oberyn smirked at his audacity queen Elia also smiled at his jape, but the King and Prince Viserys and Daenerys didn't look amused

"Why did you send the Citadel those letters and had them announce to the world that you're actually my son?" the king asks, he decided to answer him this time

"Well, 'father' I wasn't the one who sent those letters, I was beyond the Wall at the time," he said, the queen and his brother and sister were looking at him like he has gone mad, but the others didn't care about him

"Jon, what made you go beyond the wall?" the queen asked with worry in her voice.

"the sheer curiosity and the love of an adventure much to the displeasure of my dear mother, your grace," he replied with a smile but respectfully to the queen who seemed worried about him even if he wasn't her own son.

"The King asked you a question boy, how did you hatch your dragons?" Prince Viserys said angrily

"The King must be a fool if he thought that'll tell him anything about my dragons," he said which made everyone in the room freeze, Prince Oberyn smirked, Viserys and Daenerys and the king looked outraged and the queen and his brother and sister looked like he has lost his mind and the Kingsguard went to their swords

"How dare insult your king boy?" Viserys yelled at him

"How dare you, you savage? we are the blood of the dragon, the blood of Old Valyria we rode and fought with dragons or did those savages you call family didn't teach you properly?" Daenerys yelled at him too

He was angry that she called his family savages but he wouldn't show it in front of her, he turned to the door and saw Ser Arthur looking at him with worried eyes

"Ser Arthur would mind opened the door?" he told the knight who looked at the king until he nodded at him then opened the solar's door, and in came Ghost running which made the others tense at the horse sized wolf standing next to him, the kingsguard unsheathed their swords and the other had a terrified look on their face

"this over here is Ghost, my Direwolf," he said as he petted the giant Direwolf

"Unlike you Princess I was taught my lessons, House Stark ruled half this continent and still rules it for thousands of year before the Rhoynar came and the Andals with their faith and when House Targaryen was a minor house of the forty in the freehold," he educated his young aunt which looked like she wanted to rip out his throat

he turned to his Uncle and said:" I can say whatever I want, Ghost will rip out the throat of anyone who dares to touch me and by some miracle, if you managed to hurt him, history will repeat itself and a black and red dragon will destroy this castle after being newly restored, and I would be fine, I'm compeletly immune to fire not just degree of it if you're worried about me," That made their eyes widen in horror imagining what would actually happen if his dragon actually did the deed

"And you would be burning the rest of your family with us," Daenerys said smugly like she just conquered Essos

"Unlike you dear Aunt, dragons are smart and they would no harm those I care about," he replied casually which made her turned red from anger at his insult, he saw Aegon and Rhaenys put their hands on their mouths probably to hide their smiles

He stood up and looked straight into his father's eyes and said: "I would never forget nor forgive what you did to my mother, the north remembers," and walked out of the solar leaving them there.

He returned to his room and laid on his bed for a while until he heard another knock on the door, he sighted getting annoyed, he stood up and opened the door himself, he was surprised when he saw Queen Elia, Prince Aegon, and Princess Rhaenys standing in front of him with small smiles on their faces, he bowed and opened the door and invited them in and to sit, he brought the pitcher of wine and poured them cups, each one of them sipped their wine and sat in an uncomfortable silence until he broke it

"I'm confused your grace, I thought you would hate me being the son of the women your husband dishonored you with yet I see you all smiling,"

she chuckled at that and said:" Jon, Rhaegar asked me for my blessings and I gave it to him, I couldn't bear any more children and he wanted a Visenya for Aegon and Rhaenys, after he told me what he actually did, I was horrified of him using a young and innocent girl like that, I begged him to allow you and your mother live with us in the Red Keep so you could be with you brother and sister, instead he refused and married Cersei Lannister and she gave him a girl which he named Visenya and a boy she named Joffrey, they are sadistic little brats who care for none other than themselves and he wants now Aegon to marry both Rhaenys and Visenya 'the dragon must have three heads' he says and he's obsessed with that prophecy of the prince that was promised,"

"brother we didn't know about you until those letters arrived, he made mother to not tell anyone, because if we knew we would've got in contact with you instead of being stuck with Joffrey and Visenya," Rhaenys said smiling at him

"Rhae is right, brother, I swear we didn't know about you, ser Arthur told us that he went to Winterfell once to see you, when we questioned him after those letters arrived, he told us you have black curly hair and grey eyes and you were funny and incredibly good with the sword and fine young man who was kind and honorable," Aegon added smiling

He was surprised but still suspicious, they could be just playing him to further their gains and from behind his he heard Leaf who accompanied them her under disguise as she said with her sweet voice "you can trust them young one, what they say is true and there's to your father more than any of you know,"

He didn't notice her getting into his room, she was covering herself with a cloak which made her look like any normal child, they others looked at him questioningly and confused

"this one here is Leaf, she's a friend and a mentor and advisor if you could say so," he told them which got them probably wondering how can a child be a mentor to him

"Leaf this is..." he began introducing until she interrupted him and said:" I know who's who young one no need to introduce them,"

she took off her cloak and revealed herself with made Queen Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys gape and jump back in surprise, after he calmed them down and bid them to sit down so he can explain, he turned over to Leaf

"You must remember Leaf that people haven't seen your kind in thousands of years and most people think of you as children's tales," he told the children of the forest

he turned to the Queen who was still staring at Leaf not believing what she's seeing "Your grace, you asked me what I was doing beyond the wall, I went there to search for something and I found Leaf and some of her friends," she told the Queen and brother and sister who didn't seem to hear him as they all kept staring at Leaf, he told Leaf to leave them alone so they can move past their shock

After a few moments of silence, Aegon broke it and asked "Is that a...?" he asked but didn't quite know how to complete it.

"A children of the forest, though Leaf says that men are the children, for they have existed and lived in the world for thousands of years before the coming of men," he answered his brother's vague answer.

He let them deal with the shock of seeing three big dragons and a giant Direwolf than a child of the forest for some time until Queen Elia broke the silence and asked him "Can you tell me where I can find your mother? I would like to go and talk to her and leave you three get to know each other,"

"You'll find Ghost sitting in front of her room your grace," he said, "don't worry your grace, Ghost won't touch you or harm you" he added when he saw a worried look of her face.

She left them there and they stayed sitting in his room, two brothers and a sister, they talked for hours about their lives, about his life in Winterfell and his journey beyond the wall but he didn't mention anything about lord Bloodraven or his duty, they talked to him about the Red Keep and life with 'The Lannister Bitch' as Rhaenys referred to her, He felt a connection to them that he never felt with Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran or Rickon, these were his real brother and sister,

"What's Joffrey and Visenya like?" he asked them, which got them looking at each other until Rhaenys answered: "When you see a golden-haired arrogant and cruel boy and a girl, those are Joffrey and Visenya,"

"Jon, Arthur told us you had black hair and grey eyes, how did that change to pure silver-white hair and deep violet eyes?" Aegon asked looking at him with narrowed eyes

"Yes, Jon how did you become such a handsome man?" Rhaenys asked teasingly which made him blush which made them laugh at him.

"Syrax, Snowfyre, and Goldfyre did this to me, I think they knew I wouldn't burn so they shot they fire onto me and so my features changed as did my hair and eyes," he told them

"What did you look like before?" asked Aegon

"Well I looked exactly like Lord Stark, my uncle, I looked more like him than all of his children,"

"Is that what you called your dragons? Syrax, Snowfyre, and Goldfyre?" Rhaenys asked with shining eyes, interested in dragons as well as Aegon

"Aye, Syrax in honor of Queen Rhaenyra, Snowfyre because she's as white as snow, Goldfyre because of her golden scales," he explained to them.

They kept talking, they asked him if he could show them his dragons and he agreed, they kept jesting and laughing together until Aegon and Rhaenys left him so they can prepare for the opening feast, he ordered a servant to prepare a bath for him, he cleaned himself and wore his fine clothes and went out of his room to look for his mother so he can escort her to the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

He reached his mothers' door and knocked, she bid him come in, he came in and saw her wearing a beautiful white and grey gown with a Direwolf embroidered in it, she had her black hair in a northern style and looked beautiful,

"You look beautiful, mother," he complimented her,

"You look quite handsome yourself my boy," she winked at him,

"Mother, I have three dragons, a giant Direwolf, I just threatened my uncle and aunt and the King to burn down Harrenhal to the ground and have Ghost rip their throats out, and you still call me boy," He told his mother who was looking at him with wide eyes like he went mad.

"You did what?" she yelled at him,

"Well, my dear aunt called the Starks savages, the king commanded me to tell him how I got my dragons, my uncle yelled at me when I told him that the king is a fool if he thinks that'll ever tell him that, then my dear aunt got arrogant and told me that they are the blood of the dragon and they can tame my dragons if they wanted to," He explained to his mother, which made her eyes widen even more so

"Are you mad? You threatened the king, his heirs and all those in Harrenhal," she told him with fear in her sweet voice.

"Well then, next time they better not call you a savage less I deliver on my promise," he told her as he grabbed her by the shoulders

"How did your talk with Queen Elia go?" he asked her trying to change the subject.

"Surprisingly good, I thought Rhaegar lied to me when he told me that he had his wife's blessings for our marriage and so it was awkward until she reassured me that she knew and it's okay with her, we talked about you and your brother and sister, it went well I think," his mother told him.

"She told me too, she came to me with Aegon and Rhaenys after I left the King's solar, we talked for some time, I suspected them playing at something like the southern lords are used to, but Leaf came out of nowhere and told me that I can trust what they say and their intentions, and to say the reactions made me want to laugh is an understatement, I had to send Leaf away to get their attention back as they stood staring at her for too long," He told his mother which made her laugh probably picturing their reactions to the children of the forest

"Come now Jon, let's go to the great hall so I can watch some young maidens swoon at you," His mother teased him, which made him blush but he decided to answer her in kind

"I think I need to bring Fang and Claw with me lest some men keep staring at your beauty for too long," he teased her, which made his mother uncharacteristically blush with made him gape as he never saw her affected by anything,

"Gods mother are you blushing?" he continued teasing her until she slapped his shoulder

"Stop it you silly boy, come we must go we're already late to the feast," his mother said still looking down.

They entered the hall and they were late, when they entered people looked at them, he saw some girls look at him then turn to their friends whisper something then giggle, he saw some lords staring at them, especially his mother which made his hand reach down to Claw, and of course he brought Fang and Claw, he never went anywhere without them, they were always by his sides, he looked at the main table and saw the king who had a hurt expression in his eyes but masked quickly in his stony expression, Queen Elia who had a smile on her face, the Lannister bitch as Rhaenys referred to her scowled at them, next to her sat down none other than the two golden-haired brats as Aegon referred to them who followed their mother's example, Aegon and Rhaenys had a warm smile upon seeing them, they decided to sit with his uncle and cousins instead of their seats at the high table as some were reserved for them probably for show only,

"See Jon, I told you they would be swooning at you," his mother said with a mischievous smile on her lovely face,

"And I told you why I brought Fang and Claw with me and you can't say that I was wrong to do so," he teased her back.

"And in the sixteen years that went by, why did you fail to mention that you were friends with the Sword of the Morning?"

"Aye, we're friends we used to spar together when I was pregnant with you," his mother said before she could stop herself.

"Ahhh, so you who would rather lock me up from the rest of the world until I have grey hair, was risking my very existence with none other than the Sword of the Morning himself?" he asked his mother feigning hurt but with amusement in his voice

"Oh, I can assure you, you were quite safe, after all, here you are tormenting me," she replied with a smile on her face

"Are you two done teasing each other?" Uncle Ned asked them, they nodded like they were children being caught by their father after doing some mischief

"What competition will you be joining Jon?" his Uncle asked

"The Melee" interrupted Robb nearly shouting with a frown on his face, which made them laugh, since childhood, Robb never bested him with the sword and he was always bitter about it, those in the table laughed at his reaction

"Aye, Robb has the right of it," he answered his uncle's question,

"You must be careful Jon, this is the grandest tournament in years and probably will still be in years to come, there will be a lot very skilled fighters and knights that will fight for the prize money and the favor," his uncle Ned said.

"The favor?" both him and his mother asked

"Aye, the king said that the winner of each category will have one request to make of him if it was in his power to do so, the winner will have it," Arya jumped in before her father could reply.

"So Jon, what will you ask the King for when you win the Melee?" Robb asked

"If I won the Melee, I'll probably ask for a chopping block with the King's neck on it," he replied smiling at the thought of ending his mother's misery of all these years until he received a hit on his shoulder from his mother

"Stop saying such things, it's treason first, and it's kinslaying, and all the gods in the land curse a kinslayer let alone a kingslayer, and he's your father whether we liked it or not," his mother told him angrily which made him look down in shame, he apologized and went back to eat his food

He turned around and looked at the High Table and saw Rhaenys who was staring at him then averted her gaze from him when he looked up and blushed, she was beautiful, to say the least, her beautiful long black hair free on her back, her mesmerizing violet eyes and exotic slightly darker skin, her full red lips and her elegant nose of cheekbones, he was staring at her until he received a light blow to the ribs, he turned around angrily then he saw his mother smiling at him with a knowing look

"Your sister looks beautiful," she told him insisting on 'Sister'

"Aye, she is beautiful, funny and smart she reminds me of you in some way," he told his mother, ignoring her knowing look and her insinuation

"Oh, did you feed on her breasts too?" his mother asked casually, he thought about Rhaenys and her form ignoring that she's his sister, she had full breasts and he desired them, then the last part of the question reached his brain which made him grimace and look at his mother disgusted

"Mother, there's a reason people tend not to remember their infancy," he growled at his mother which made her laugh.

"Come now my boy aren't you going to invite me for a dance, or are you waiting for someone to come and claim your poor mother?" his mother asked him, he got angry on anyone who would think to 'claim' his mother as if she was a prize.

He stood up and asked her properly for a dance, they joined the others who were already dancing on the floor, he danced with his mother for three songs, but his mother refused to sit down and rest, so they kept dancing slowly

"Mother?" he asked her to get her attention

"hmm?" his mother hummed at him, she seemed to sense his nervousness which made her look up at him

"What is it that's bothering you son?"

"Do you regret it? having me I mean, if you didn't or maybe waited and married a good man you'd probably have more children and a loving husband, a real family," he asked her with a low voice, this matter pounded his mind since his mother told him the truth about his father and what happened before he left to go beyond the wall.

"Oh my sweet boy, I do not regret anything in my life, if I knew exactly what'll happen, I will not hesitate for a second, never doubt that I love you, Jon, you're the only one I need in my life," she replied after cupping his right cheek with her right hand, she had tears in her eyes, he brushed them with his hand and kissed her forehead

"And after all, even if I wanted more children, I'm waiting for you to give me grandchildren and I would like for that to happen soon, my son," she said teasingly but she meant what she said, ever since he returned from beyond the wall she kept bringing up marriage often than not, after hearing children he instinctively glanced at Rhaenys, he didn't know why but it was like that feeling in the Three-eyed Raven's cave

"May I have a dance with the beautiful lady?" asked a voice behind him, he wanted to turn and beat down whoever asked, after all, he got abnormally stronger and faster than a man could be after bonding with the dragons, that's why he refused to spar with anyone after he got back and usually trained in private, he turned around and saw Ser Arthur Dayne in his Kingsguard armor, he knew that Ser Arthur was his mother's friend and an honorable man and a Kingsguard if he even got any funny ideas.

"Of course ser Arthur," he told the Knight and left his mother to dance with her friend. He got back to his seat and sat down, he looked back at the high table and saw Rhaenys looking at him as if waiting for him to do something, he understood what she wanted of him, he got up and walked up to the high table

"May you honor me with a dance Princess?" he asked his sister as he handed her his arm

"Of course my prince," she replied

He heard a scoff from the other side of the table, he turned and locked eyes with the Lannister Queen

"Weren't you thought courtesies in front of your betters boy?" the justified Lannister bitch asked with disdain on her face

"Few dared to claim to be my betters, who are you again?" he asked her but didn't wait for a reply, he turned to Rhaenys again and saw her struggling to keep herself from laughing, Aegon already failed at it and started laughing openly, even Queen Elia had to put her hand on her mouth to cover her smile, his sister took his arm and he led her to the dance floor leaving the Lannister bitch and her whelps fuming as they glared at them

"Gods, I wish that you've lived with us in the Red Keep if nothing more than the entertainment of watching you making a mockery of the Lannister bitch," Rhaenys said as she laughed when they started dancing

"Well, I'm glad that I can put a smile on your beautiful face," he told her which made her blush at his compliment

"Will you be participating in the tourney?" she asked him

"Of course dear sister, why do you ask?"

"Be careful alright? I knew we knew each other for just a short time but I care about you, I don't know how it came to be but I don't want to see you get hurt," Rhaenys said worriedly as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I feel the same way Rhaenys, but don't worry I promise I'll be as careful as I can be," he told her with reassuring smile

"Who will you crown if you won? will you crown your mother or another girl maybe ?" she asked him

"I wasn't planning to join the Joust, but I'll join if you give me your favor," he told her, he wasn't sure why he just agreed to Joust, he had no previous intention to do so, but he was a good rider, his mother ensured that as she trained him herself and she was a half horse herself. Rhaenys looked up at him surprised with wide eyes.

"Really my favor? I want to be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty of course, but how would I know that you'll win?" she teased him with a smile on her face

"Of course I'll win, I'm going to have the favor of the most beautiful princess and girl in the realm, and I'll ensure that the crowds and everyone in Harrenhal will applaud for you when you put the crown on your head," he told her, which made her blush at his compliment

"Alright then little brother, I'll grant you my favor if you grant me a favor in return," she told her

"Deal, and what favor might that be?" he asked his sister

"I know I already asked you this and you agreed and I thank you for that by that way, you didn't have to and you just met us and..." she trailed off hesitating on asking him

"Rhae, just tell me what you need," he told her softly

"Do you promise to show your dragons, I know you already agreed but I love all about them, I read so many books about them I named my cat Balerion and I used to stitch wings for him when I was little," she told him, he laughed at imagining a cat with wings and a little girl telling him to fly

"Did you also used to tell him to fly?" he teased her as he continued laughing until she hit him playfully on the shoulder

"Stop laughing at me, I was a child back then you can't blame me for wanting to have a dragon so desperately,"

"I already told you and Aegon that I'll take you to see the dragons up close," he reassured his sister then he added "And when Aegon leaves, I'll do more than that for you,"

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"What does flying a dragon sounds like to you?" as soon as he finished his rhetorical question, she jumped up and hugged him tightly, he saw some people looking at them but he didn't care he liked being in his sister's embrace, she composed herself from her excitement after she remembered that they were in the middle of the great hall which was filled with countless lords and ladies of the realm, she looked down in embarrassment then looked up at him

"Really? you would do that for me?" she asked still excited from his words and surprised from what he said

"Well, it's only right, isn't it? I already told you that I'll show you Syrax, Snowfyre, and Goldfyre it seems only fair for me to give you a ride on Syrax if I wanted to get your favor," he told his very much excited sister

"Thank you, Jon, thank you very much," she thanked him

After the song finished he kissed his sisters' hand and bid her goodbye, he went to the Stark table sat down, drank two cups of wine and excused himself to go rest, after all, he didn't rest from the long journey as people kept interrupting him, he entered his chamber took of his clothes and sank down in his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rhaenys just recently found out that she had a brother who was close to her and Aegon in age, she didn't know how to feel at first when her mother told her that she gave her blessings for her father to marry Lyanna Stark, she didn't particularly care what her father did anymore, she stopped caring when he returned after 'traveling' as she now found out that he was with his second wife and son, he became distant and seemed sad since he returned then he married the Lannister bitch and then she had two sadistic little bastards Joffrey and Visenya, Gods how much she hated those two, she asked her mother about her other brother Jon who was raised in Winterfell with his uncle and cousins, she loved the north and stories about the Stark kings of old and she knew them to be honorable and kind but ruthless as the history books about the Boltons who they've wiped out after their last Rebellion and the GreyStarks who they've also wiped out and they were kin after they also Rebelled against their liege was proof of that, her mother told her that ser Arthur visited Winterfell in disguise and saw him, she asked the knight and practically her third uncle since Viserys deemed her 'too Dornish' , Arthur said that he was kind, honorable and funny and loves his mother fiercely from what he saw, then she was intruigued about this brother of hers, she and Aegon found out just before leaving for Harrenhal and they knew that he will come there. when she arrived she and Aegon looked for the Stark family but they were told that they haven't arrived yet and they were due to arrive in two days, her mother told them to be kind to their brother not that they weren't planning on doing so, Aegon was lonely, he hated Joffrey and didn't have anyone else to be his friend since most of the lords are always asking for his approval and she was lonely since Visenya was not kind nor a good sister and Aegon didn't indulge her that much. They were told that the Stark party will be arriving soon, she went to greet her brother, Aegon was occupied by their father, then she heard loud noises from above, everyone near her snapped their heads upward and were met by a beautiful yet terrifying sight, three full-grown dragons from what she could describe after nearly reading every book she can find about them were circling the air and the biggest of them was black with few shades of red and looked like Balerion the Black Dread Reborn, she thought of the big black dragon and the same castle they were standing in and remembered her ancestor Aegon the Dragon and Harren the black and she knew people all around her were thinking the same thing as they were terrified, some ladies fainted in the background, she could only stare at the beautiful and frightening dragon as it landed and saw a beautiful young man that looked like a god of Old Valyria with his pure Silver-white hair and deep indigo violet eyes like hers and her fathers' and otherwordly beauty and even though Arthur told them that Jon, her brother had taken after his mother with dark curly hair and grey eyes she knew that was him, she didn't know exactly how but she felt it deep within her, she watched as he walked through the stunned crowd to the Stark party to a pale skinned women with black curly hair and grey eyes with a long face, she knew that the women could be none other than his mother Lyanna Stark, she then watched as he ignored all the people who kept staring at him when lord Whent came in and welcomed the Stark party, she completely forgot why she was there in the first place, she walked back behind Aegon and their father and the rest of the family that she didn't even notice were there watching the dragon landing, she followed them into the solar and sat down next to Aegon and their mother

"How does he have dragons? let alone those that big?" Daenerys her aunt asked angrily probably because she tried and failed multiple time to hatch her dragon egg that she received from an Essosy Nobleman.

"Well, we'll never know because I doubt that he'll tell anyone of us that," Aegon said casually as they were talking about the weather which made Viserys and Daenerys angrier than before.

"He can usurp the throne if he wanted, we need to deal with them, we need to have them killed," The Lannister bitch said stupidly without thinking. Rhaenys had no doubt that she was thinking about the danger that Jon represent to the sadistic monster of hers to the throne

she laughed openly which made them all look at her, "Did you see those scales on them? let's assume that they can be killed somehow and someway, do you really think that they'll present themselves to you to be killed? I can assure you beloved step-mother if anyone makes a move against them he'll doom himself, and why would we even think about harming them? dragons have been extinct for more than hundred years now, why would we do anything to harm them?" she explained to them

"Even if he tries to take the throne, he was raised by the Starks and they are honorable and fair people I have no problem is he succeeded father, especially since he's second in line after me" Aegon added which made Joffrey, the Lannister bitch and Visenya turn red from anger and yell

"How dare you?"

"you would replace me with a bastard?"

"he's a bastard,"

Her father who was silent throughout all the conversation glared at them with fire in his eyes but his face remained unreadable which made them cower in fear

"Arthur, bring him here," the king commanded ser Arthur Dayne, then turned and dismissed the Lannister bitch, Joffrey, and Visenya out of the solar.

And in that meeting, she got the first impression of her brother, a blind man could see that he was angry with the king and when Daenerys called the Starks savages, he threatened to burn down the castle and have much to their surprise his giant white Direwolf rip their throats out, she couldn't blame him of course, she couldn't even understand how he must've felt after being treated like that and when his father that supposed to protect him and care for him, asked him how he hatched the dragons as the first words to ever speak toward him, she could hardly blame him, but her mother and her brother Aegon followed him to his room after a while and then her brother got more interesting. He was suspicious of them and she understood why of course, that until someone named Leaf assured him of their good intentions and when 'Leaf' took off her cloak, she couldn't utter a word out of shock, she just kept staring at the creature she read about in books and heard tales about, he seemed to relax after Leafs' reassurances, her mother left them and went to talk with his mother, he told them about his life in Winterfell and his trip beyond the wall which interested her but made her afraid for him, she didn't know why but she cared about him and she was right in doing so, Jon was a good man, honorable, and funny and indulged her about her countless questions about the north and the dragons.

The feast was boring of course with nothing to do besides eating, she caught some lords staring at her hoping maybe to court her and marry her, she knew her father will probably marry her off, her mother suspected him with his obsession with the prophecy that he'll marry her to Aegon, she loved her Egg of course but not in that way, they would be miserable if they married on top of that Visenya will make their life a living hell. Then she saw Jon come in and her brother looked very handsome more than her father and Aegon and Daenerys that were said to have perfect Valyrian features but Jon put their beauty to shame, she saw him laughing with his mother, she kept staring at him until he caught her which made her avert her gaze and blush, she was surprised about that, she rarely blushed and she didn't even know why. She saw him again dancing with his mother, Lyanna Stark looked beautiful and age didn't hinder her beauty not even in the slightest, they kept dancing until Ser Arthur interrupted them, she saw Jon reluctantly part with his mother, then to her disappointment he went back and sat on the table, she didn't know why wouldn't he ask her for a dance, she kept staring at him until he understood himself and came and asked her, she would've probably dropped down on the ground of laughter if they were in private when the Lannister bitch tried to insult Jon but ended up with him openly insulting her, consequences be damned, her brother Aegon laughed openly, even her regal mother had to put a hand over her mouth to cover her smile, she saw her father's lip twitch but she didn't care though, she took his hand and left a fuming Lannister bitch and her whelps sitting there and she could practically feel the glare they gave them.

She danced with him and she felt safe in his arms, she was surprised when he offered to actually give her a ride on his dragon if she gave him her favor for the Joust which he wasn't even intending on participating in, which led her to today when Jon will show her and Aegon the dragons and give her a ride on top of them, she knew he would also offer it to Aegon but she didn't care, she was going to ride a dragon who resembled Balerion the Black Dread in Harrenhal.

She cleaned her self and wore breeches and riding clothes, she knew that she couldn't ride a dragon in a dress and she kept her hair loose, she was heading out to find Jon when she heard giggles that she recognized to be her ladies in waiting

"What do you think of Prince Jon Margaery?" asked one of them

"I think he's very handsome even more so than the King and Prince Aegon and when he landed on his dragon he looked powerful like Aegon the Dragon," Margaery Tyrell replied. She knew that Margaery was her lady in waiting just to be close and charm Aegon so that she can be Queen when he ascends the throne, she, however, knew that Aegon had no such thing intentions.

"Margaery will you stray from Prince Aegon and go after him?" asked none other than the bold Sheila Whent, which made Rhaenys feel a sudden jealousy, she didn't want to imagine Margaery near Jon nor any other lady for that matter, she didn't want to keep hearing their stupid talk so she continued on her path.

She reached the courtyard with Ser Barristan behind her when she saw a crowd forming a circle, she turned and walked up the stairs so she could see what they're gathered around from a distance. She looked at the middle and saw Aegon and Jon circling each other, then she understood that they were sparring, she saw some lords betting and exchanging silver coins, she returned to see Aegon and Jon clashing swords, she knew Aegon was very skilled in par with some of the kingsguard but she didn't know how skilled Jon was, she saw Aegon was attacking, sending blow after blow but Jon only kept on the defensive side, she turned to Ser Barristan

"Why isn't Jon attacking Ser Barristan?" she asked the legendary knight.

"It's clear that Prince Jon is holding back, he's hiding it well but an experienced eye can clearly see it, Princess," Ser Barristan said.

She observed the spar and she noticed that Jon was holding back, she was oblivious to how to handle a sword of course, but she was good at noticing things and she watched the Kingsguard spar with Aegon multiple time in the Red Keep.

"Stop holding back brother," called Aegon, he must've noticed it too as he picked dirt and threw at Jon directly in the eyes which seemed to anger him

"You got your wish brother," answered Jon after cleaning his eyes. But she was surprised that he dropped his blunted sword and his shield, he stepped back and drew two swords that were strapped to his back, she gaped as she recognized the swords to be made of Valyrian steel as they reflected the sun, she saw some of the lords notice it too, even Aegon noticed it. Then faster than anyone could've imagined Jon lunged and attacked with his right sword, Aegon barely blocked it, but Jon struck with his left hand hitting Aegon's sword from underneath it and ended up cutting right through it, then Jon hit Aegon in his heel with his leg and punched him in the chest with his right fist, Aegon dropped to the ground, he attempted to rise but a sword was pointed to his throat, everyone was silent for a moment of how fast things changed, then people cheered as Jon handed Aegon his hand and picked him up and laughed together, she waved at them and they made their way to her.

"Rhae you look beautiful as always," Egg greeted her.

"I must agree with that statement Princess," said Jon with a smile on his face.

"Seven hells Jon, I'm your sister and I have a name why don't you use it?" she asked irritated with him being so formal around her.

"Well, Rhaenys I was afraid that Ser Barristan over there would undoubtedly cut me in half if insulted such a beautiful Princess," Jon said with a grin which made her blush slightly.

"After what I've seen my Prince, I have no doubt that I'll lose against you besides I'm sworn to protect and do no harm to all those of the blood," Ser Barristan said.

"Aye, People keep telling me that I'm quite good with the sword but I've never been humiliated in my life like that before, not even by the Sword of the Morning himself," Aegon said with a questioning look on his face

"Well, you must blame my grandfather lord Rickard for that, he was the one that thought me how to wield a sword and kept teaching me my entire life,"

"Ah, yes I remember Lord Rickard Stark, we fought side by side on the Stepstones, he was a master swordsman, never have I seen someone so ruthless with the blade other then ser Arthur, Lord Rickard fought valiantly and bravely and helped me as I made my way toward Maelys the Monstrous, and when I asked him why didn't he claim glory as did the rest of us he only said 'I'd rather surprise my enemy with my skill and win then die because of songs and bards', never in my life have I met someone like Lord Rickard Stark," Ser Barristan told them as he stared into the distance remembering the days of the fifth Blackfyre rebellion and the war of Ninepenny Kings.

"Well he never told me that, but I can assure you, old as he may seem to be he can still make me look like a green boy in combat,"

"I'd like to meet him one day, and see Winterfell where the Old Kings of Winter ruled," Rhaenys said with a smile, she always loved the stories of the North.

"Well maybe one day you can visit Winterfell, but now I suppose you didn't wear those clothes to spar in the courtyard," Jon teased her, knowing full well why she was wearing them.

"Well you did promise, didn't you? or are you going back on your word little brother?" she asked a little afraid that he may actually turn on his word

"I would never do such dear sister, now should we go?" Jon asked which she nodded at eagerly

"Oh Gods, I forgot, do we have to go now? I need to be with the King in the opening of the tourney," Aegon said torn between his duty and meeting the dragons.

"Don't worry brother, go and I would take you to see them in another time," Jon reassured him as he patted his shoulder.

Aegon nodded and told Ser Barristan to accompany him with ser Jaime which left her alone for Jon.

"Shall we go, Princess?" Jon asked as he handed her his hand.

They walked to the stables and took two horses and rode out of Harrenhal, they reached a big open field, then Jon stopped and walked to her and helped her dismounting her horse.

"Why have we stopped here Jon?"

"They can land here," Jon said, then he whispered in High Valyrian saying 'come meet my sister'

"you speak High Valyrian?" she asked surprised

"Aye, although they do what I want without saying anything, they only understand High Valyrian and I studied it when I was young so there's no harm in talking to them right?" Jon asked with a grin on his beautiful face

He gave her his hand which she took, then she heard their ear deafening screeches, Jon squeezed her hand, she looked up and saw them flying toward them, she panicked slightly, she got closer to Jon which made her feel safe, the dragons landed at a small distance from them making the earth shake underneath them, the dragons came running toward them which made her heart stop, she clutched to Jon with both her hands and hid behind him, then the dragons stopped and lowered their heads and settled on the ground, Jon turned to her

"You have nothing to be afraid of Rhae, Syrax, Snowfyre, and Goldfyre wouldn't ever harm you," he said softly reassuring her. She loosened her grip on him and came from behind him to his side, she looked at the dragons who laid there watching them with their red eyes, she saw the first, the biggest was Syrax who was black and red and his scales were big and hard, Jon nudged her a little and stepped forward holding her hand, she followed him until they reached Syrax who didn't move and just kept watching them with their eyes, Jon strocked his scales and told her to the same, she touch them and she felt warmth underneath her hands and she calmed down when she saw Jon smile at her. they did the same with Snowfyre who had pure white scales and crimson red eyes just like Ghost Jon's Direwolf. Goldfyre was a beautiful dragon with gold like scales.

"Come Rhae, let's ascend to the skies," Jon said as he led her to Syrax who lowered his head even further and lowered his left wing, Jon led her on top of the black dragon, they sat down, she behind him, she wrapped her hands around his waist and snuggled herself closer to him. Syrax ascended to the air with them on top of him, he straightened himself and flew in a straight line, Jon turned to her

"Would you like to stand up Rhae?" Jon asked

"Is that safe?" she asked a little afraid, but she knew that she was safe with Jon here, it was odd she just met him a day ago and already trusted and cared about him.

"I promise you that's it's safe, Syrax's back is big and we could stand on top of him and nothing would happen," Jon assured her

He stood up, turned and handed her his hand, she took it and stood up, she felt free as her hair flew backward, she stepped forward and stood ahead of Jon, Jon held her by the waist and she felt safe and warm in his embrace, she spread her hands and enjoyed the moment, they stayed like that for a some time until Jon asked if they should turn back to Harrenhal which she nodded to, she sat down with Jon behind her this time before Syrax turned around and headed towards Harrenhal.

She saw a crowd gather up when they got closer and she can hear the shouts, Syrax landed and Jon stood up and helped her get down, she was grinning like an idiot, she laughed with Jon who kept indulging her, she saw Daenerys, Viserys, and Visenya in the background who were glaring at her and looked like they wanted nothing more than ripping her open but she didn't care about them any way she had her mother, her brother Egg, and now her Jon.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jon asked her as they walked heading towards the castle.

"Are you jesting brother? I loved it," she said as she slapped his shoulder playfully making him laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**JON POV**

Jon couldn't believe the audacity that the king had to summon him and his mother after what he did. Jon hated him but there was a part of him that wanted his father, even if he was older now, he never had a father, Grandfather Rickard and Uncle Ned were always there for him, but none of them filled the empty place of his father, even after what they told him about what Rhaegar Targaryen did, a small part of him wanted him to be good and to be a loving father but now he knew that that will never happen.

They reached the door and found Ser Barristan guarding the door, ser Arthur trailing behind them, Barristan the bold bowed to them and opened the door, They got in hand in hand and saw him sitting there in his desk holding his head with his hands, he looked up at them when the came in and Jon noticed that his eyes were red, he motioned for them to sit down and they did, Jon looked at his mother and saw her looking at the king with narrowed eyes.

"I'm surprised that you summoned me, your grace, I thought I was useless to you," his mother said boldly, Jon felt anger and amusement when he saw his father lower his head when she said that.

"You could never be useless to me Lya, I'm sorry for everything but would you hear me out till I explain my actions," his father said with a soft voice, Jon didn't know what to do, he looked at his mother and saw her expression soften a little then she nodded at the king to continue.

"You know I was obsessed with the prophecy, but when you were pregnant I couldn't care less about it, I knew that if I invested in it too much I'll lose my family, before Jon was born, my mother summoned me to the Capital, no one knew about you beside me and Elia, so when I told my mother about you and that she was going to be blessed with a third grandchild she was happy but then turned sad and serious, and she told me something that was kept a secret from me, she told me that our ancestor Aegon the first had the sight and he prophesised something, but after the Dance a part of the prophecy was lost, she told me that from union of the dragon and the wolf will be born a dragon, she didn't why but she knew that Aegon said that that dragon must be protected and be kept safe at all cost until the dragon within him emerge from the wolf's skin, only then can he protect himself, she told me that you and Jon wouldn't be safe in King's Landing, at first I was hesitant but my mother wasn't one for prophecies or tales, so even though it shattered my heart I would've done anything to keep both of you safe, I wanted to tell you everything but I knew you were too stubborn to see sense so I did what I had to do so that you can go back to Winterfell and be safe there," his father explained which shocked them, he stayed there frozen in his seat with all emotions flowing through his body, anger, happiness, regret. He looked at his mother and saw tears flowing running down her cheeks, he looked back at his father and saw tears in his eyes too,

his father continued "I know I shouldn't tell you, I'm sorry, but after six and ten years and when I saw you, I couldn't keep it for long, I tried but I figured that if you have three dragons you're a safe a possible and I decided to tell,"

 **ELIA POV**

Elia was sitting next to her husband with her son next to her, Cersei Lannister was on the other side of Rhaegar with her twins next to her, she looked at the Stark family and she saw Lyanna sitting next to her brother Eddard, and his children next to them, she didn't see Jon sitting with them and then she noticed that Rhaenys was missing too, she noticed the looks passed between them, she turned to Aegon and he looked a little sad and seemed like didn't want to be here.

"Aegon, where's your sister?" she asked her son.

"She went with Jon to see the dragons,"

"I thought he would've invited you too," she asked confused, she knew they got a good start.

"He did, but as the Crown prince, I must be here but Jon told me that he'll take me to see them afterward," Aegon said and smiled at his mother.

"I hope that you and your sister get along with Jon, I know you two are lonely," she told her son.

"We got along well mother after you left yesterday we kept talking for hours about our lives, we jested and laughed together, I know it's weird but I felt relaxed with him, I know Rhae felt it too and Jon is a good man and quite funny too and he kept indulging Rhae on her countless questions about the north and the dragons, not to mention that he humiliated me today in the courtyard," Aegon assured her and laughed at the last part.

"Well, I'm glad that you got along with your brother, I know Rhaenys did too, I can see it in her eyes and I'm glad you finally got someone that you can talk to other than me and he's your brother after all and Lyanna told me that he's an honorable man who was kind and passionate with those he cares about,"

"What did you talk about with Jon's mother?" Aegon asked slightly intrigued.

"It was quite awkward at first, she thought Rhaegar lied to her when he told her that I gave him my blessings for them to marry, I assured her that he didn't lie about that and then she seemed to relax and we talked about you three, I told her about you and Rhaenys, Dorne and the Water Gardens while she told me about Jon and the north and Winterfell," she explained to her son.

The first day of the tourney was boring, the real competition wouldn't begin until the last days, she excused herself and went to her chambers to rest, she laid on her bed for a while that until she got up and made her way to check after her daughter, she made her way to Rhaenys's room and entered to find her eldest dressed in a beautiful silver dress and her hair was wet probably from a bath.

"How are you doing today my sweet Rhaenys?" she asked her daughter

"Excellent mother, my dream finally came true, I rode a dragon today, you wouldn't believe it mother, the freedom that you get when the air plays with your hair and how powerful you feel up there in the air and the connection that you feel with a dragon..." Rhaenys trails off, she knew her daughters loved anything about dragons and always requested her Aunt Daenerys to let her look at the dragon egg she got, she also knew about her love for the north and the Kings of Winter.

"Well, I am glad that you're happy Rhaenys, and I'm thankful for Jon for granting you your wish," She told Rhaenys as they sat down.

"Me too, mother, and to be honest I didn't know how to feel at first when we found out about Jon, I thought that I would hate him too at first then I tried to ignore him but when I asked Arthur about him and I got interested in meeting him, and I'm glad that I did, I know it's weird, after all, we just met but I care about him, I don't know how but I do," Rhaenys confessed to her which made her smile at the thought, she knew Rhaenys is falling in love and she knew that Jon was too based on the glances and the looks they gave each other yesterday in the feast.

"Jon is a good man Rhaenys, it's good for you and Aegon to finally have someone other than me that you can happy with, I'm happy for you Rhaenys,"

They were interrupted when Aegon came into the room and sat down with them without saying a word until Rhaenys got annoyed by his silence, Rhaenys always liked to know things and unfortunately, Aegon didn't indulge her much with her inquisitive nature, she was glad when Aegon told her that Jon kept answering Rhaenys's questions

"Egg, what do you want?"

"Father told me to find you and mother and wait for a moment then take you both to his solar," Aegon said with a shrug, she swore that Aegon probably didn't care for anything and rarely got serious about anything other than swordplay or dragons.

"Well, did he tell you why, brother?" asked Rhaenys irritated by his impassiveness, Elia was too annoyed with it but she got used to it after all these years.

"No he didn't but I saw Jon and Lyanna Stark entering his solar after I left," said Aegon calmly, that peeked her interest, she knew very well that those two would like nothing more than cut Rhaegar's head off and she couldn't blame them, she never approved of what he did and she would never condone such actions.

"Gods, father will get himself killed, it's clear that Jon hates him, and I have no doubt that Jon wouldn't hesitate in killing father if he insulted his mother or hinted at anything, you saw how close they were at the feast yesterday and the way he glared at those lords who stared at his mother," Rhaenys said, Rhaenys always noticed things the others didn't.

"You are right Rhaenys it's best that we get there before a war breaks out," she told her children and led them to the King's solar, she found Arthur and Barristan guarding the door, they bowed to her and opened the door for them, and when she entered she couldn't believe herself, Rhaegar was embracing Lyanna with tears in his eyes, she never saw Rhaegar crying before but now she could see the tears running down his cheeks as clear as day, she turned right and saw Jon face the wall with his eyes closed and tears running down his face with his fists clenched, she, Aegon and Rhaenys could only stare at the scene not knowing what to do, they jumped back as Jon yelled at punched the wall with all her strength from rage, she could see that the stone wall cracked a little from the power of the hit which made their eyes widen, it was impossible for a normal man to be that strong, Rhaenys got closer to Jon and put her hands on his shoulder, he opened his eyes full of rage and hurt but they softened when they landed on Rhaenys, his body relaxed at her touch, Rhaenys hugged her brother and told him that everything will be fine. Rhaegar and Lyanna noticed their presence and broke their embrace, after a moment all of them sat down, she knew that Lyanna and Jon hated Rhaegar, what could possibly explain the situation, and Rhaegar crying?, she looked at Rhaegar questioningly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Care to explain the situation Rhaegar?" she asked her husband which made him tell her about his mother's warning and the prophecy. Elia didn't know what to say, all these years and the burden and the hurt that all of them endured for a prophecy, she didn't know what to say, she turned and looked at Aegon and she saw that he was shocked as well as she, she looked at Rhaenys and saw her holding Jon's hand tightly while staring at her father until she spoke

"So all of this, all these years because of a prophecy? and you marrying that Lannister bitch, how can you justify that?" Rhaenys asked her father angrily, and she agreed with her daughter, if what he said was true, then why did he marry Cersei Lannister, she knew that Lyanna was a kind and good women unlike Cersei who was arrogant and vain

"Somehow news of Elia got out and then Tywin saw his chance and said that the succession must be secure and he offered his daughter, I wanted to refuse, I hate Cersei, but I couldn't put Jon and Lyanna in danger so I agreed, I consummated the marriage and never looked her way ever again," Rhaegar said with his head looking down, she knew it was true, it's all the servants could talk about at the time, the king who hated his second queen and never got in her bed after the wedding night, and that made Cersei enraged but she couldn't deny it.

"And it's true, what Rhaegar said about Jon," Lyanna said with a low voice, which surprised her, she never believed in prophecies and she didn't think Lyanna believed them too.

"When I got back to Winterfell and told my father what happened, he told me that Aegon and Torrhen Stark both had the sight and they both prophecised of the coming of the union of the dragon and the wolf and that he must be protected at all cost, every lord of Winterfell swore that vow and my father explained it to us," Lyanna continued shocking all four of them, even Rhaegar.

"You knew?" Rhaegar asked in a whisper with wide eyes.

"Yes, my father told me, he thought the house Targaryen forgot his promise and vows after the dance of dragons but he told me that the Starks didn't and once Jon reached maturity he gave him the box that Aegon left for Torrhen Stark," Lyanna continued until Jon got up and kicked his chair making it fly backwards and yelled and he clutched his head "this is all my fault,"

Rhaegar stood up and approached his son and embraced him, Jon buried his head into his father's shoulder, she couldn't help but tear at the scene in front of her,

"None of it is your fault, Jon, you are my son and I love you with all my heart, I know that you probably hate me but I would rather have you safe than have your love," Rhaegar told his son, Jon pulled out of the embrace and looked at his father and said "How could I hate you after what you've done for me and my mother? you are my father after all and this is my fault, maybe if..." he trails off before Rhaegar hugged him again.

"Again, I'm happy that all of you are safe my son," Rhaegar said with tears, they stayed there for a moment until they broke the embrace and Rhaegar got back and sat down on his chair and Jon sat next to Rhaenys, she saw Lyanna smile at her husband and son, they sat down for a while in a comfortable silence and slightly awkward one until Aegon spoke again "Will you tell us now how did you hatch those dragons of yours, brother?"

Jon chuckled a little and shook his head and for the first time in years she saw Rhaegar smile at both his sons,

"Well, after my six and ten name days, mother and grandfather called me to their solar and told me the truth, Grandfather Rickard gave me the chest where I found my two Valyrian steel swords Fang and Claw and a map, I took the map and followed it beyond the wall where I found the dragons," he explained to them.

"So you just found them?" asked Rhaegar confused, so was the rest of them aside from Lyanna.

"Well, you won't believe me even if I told you who I found there," Jon told them which even increased their curiosity

"Just tell us, Jon, we'll believe you," Rhaenys said softly as she squeezed his hand.

"Since I was little, I was plagued with dreams of a big heart three in the middle of the snow and a crow with three eyes, when I followed the map it lead me there, I found the children of the forest there and Brynden Rivers," Jon said, she remembered something about Brynden Rivers but it was said that he was dead beyond the wall on a ranging, she could see Rhaegar's eyes widen and his mouth hung open.

"Impossible, Bloodraven died in a raging beyond the wall," Rhaegar told Jon which made the latter chuckle.

"And that's what I said, that until I noticed the red mark on his neck, and he told me that he came beyond the wall to look for the children and master his powers," Jon told them, she could still remember when that creature revealed herself to them and she was most surprised by it, she never believed the stories and deemed them just snarks and grumkins.

"Children? as children of the forest, but those were extinct for thousands of years now," said Rhaegar, oh how much she wanted to see his reaction when he sees Leaf as Jon called the children that were with him,

"No father, we thought so too, that until we saw one of them in Jon's chambers," Aegon said casually as always.

"There's one here, in Harrenhal?" Rhaegar asked in a whisper with wide eyes.

"Aye, three of them came with Jon when he came back from the wall," said Lyanna.

"But you didn't tell us how you just found dragons there," Aegon said

"Well, I found them there with Lord Brynden, they were laying there not moving like stone, but you can still hear their breathing, Bloodraven told me that he saw me waking them, then I felt something overcome me and I woke them," Jon told them,

"How did you wake them?" Rhaegar asked with awe in his voice probably thinking about that damn prophecy again, 'waking dragons from stone' he told her many time that Aegon will do it because he's the prince that was promised and now he couldn't be more wrong.

"It's not a pretty but I shall tell you, I cut them slightly and drank their blood, then I cut my hand and made them drink my blood, after a few moments they woke up and screeched at my face then blew their fire on me but I didn't burn, instead my face, my hair, and eyes changed," Jon told them, which made her grimace at the thought of drinking blood,

"Until the dragon emerge from the wolf's skin," Rhaegar said to himself and they could barely hear it, she understood the wolf's skin is the Stark features and the dragon is the Valyrian features now,

"Now we're finally together as a family should be," She told them which brought smiles from all of them, then she heard the door open, she turned her head toward the door and she saw Cersei Lannister with her twins come in, she saw Cersei turns red from anger when she saw Lyanna and Jon sitting with them, and her twins Joffrey and Visenya both followed her example,

she faked a smile to them and said "I see that all the family is gathered,"

Jon laughed at her face and said with an innocent smile on his face " The seven hells would freeze before I call a Lannister my family," that made Aegon and Rhaenys smile widely while Cersei's eyes hardened and glared at Jon and her face turned red as she said

"I wouldn't call a bastard and wolf whore my family," As soon as she said those words Jon stood up and before anyone could blink Jon had a knife to the 'Lannister bitch's' throat as her daughter referred to her, she never truly hated the Lannister women but now she was enraged at her for ruining their perfect family's reunion and happy moment, she saw ser Jaime draw his sword

Jon looked over Cersei's shoulder and straight at the Lannister Kingsguard who was glaring at Jon and said "What are you going to do Lannister? Kill me? I can assure you I could slit her throat, kill you before you can flinch,"

Then Jon turned and looked straight at Cersei with pure hatred in his eyes and said with an icy tone that sent shiver through her body "I make to you now a solemn vow if I even hear rumors that you insulted my mother I swear to you that when I'm finished with you the flaying of the Boltons of Old will look like child play,"

Cersei was enraged but with terror in her eyes, Elia too was worried, if something happened to Cersei, Tywin Lannister will reply with war, the Old Lion doesn't pass over insults easily and he's ruthless, but Jon continued saying "I'm not a bastard and for you, even Aegon and Rhaenys are bastards because they aren't your children with father, so I will tell you this now, your son will never sit on the Iron throne, even if I have to dedicate my life to it, I'll make sure of it, and I dare you to call my mother a whore one more time for the only whore I see here is undoubdetly you,"

Joffrey was fuming and he ran toward Jon with a dagger in hand but as soon as Joffrey was in arm's reach, Jon hit him with his leg to his chest throwing him to the ground, Cersei was glaring at Jon and her breathing became fast, then Cersei looked at Rhaegar who was glaring at his third wife with pure hatred

"You would allow him to threaten your queen's life and attack your son like that?" the Lannister scum asked Rhaegar despite his glaring at her with hatred,

"You insulted my queen with calling her a whore, you insulted my second son and prince of Summerhall calling him a bastard, you insulted me by saying that I have no honor for laying with someone outside my marriage bed, this is treason and it's punishment is death but I'll pass your insults this time, but the next you'll be punished accordingly," Rhaegar said with his kingly voice filled with anger and hate and that made Cersei even more enraged and humiliated after calling Lyanna his Queen and Jon as Prince of Summerhall meaning that he's second in line of succession, Rhaegar turned to Jaime and told him to escort Cersei and her children back to their chambers.

"You can expect Tywin Lannister to hear of an extremely exaggerated tale of what happened here," Rhaenys said after they settled down, and she nodded her agreement with her daughter

"If Tywin Lannister goes to war over this, he'll be crushed," Jon said confidently.

"Jon, even if you have dragons that don't make you invincible, dragons are killable son, the dance proved that," Rhaegar told his son, but Jon just had a wide smile on his face

"I can assure you, father, that those dragons will be very hard to kill, and the children of the forest are my allies, and the things they can do are nearly limitless," Jon replied with a confident smile, and that reassured her a little, she can still remember some things about the children of the forest from when Rhaenys used to come and bombard her with what she learned.

"Forget Cersei and Tywin, they can be dealt with, now son, tell me about yourself," Rhaegar told Jon and so they continued talking about the North and north of the wall and Winterfell and his life.


End file.
